


Детство

by Mari_Anna



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Anna/pseuds/Mari_Anna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Два драббла о детстве героев</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ободранные колени не помеха дню рождения

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2012

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> О том, как важны темные подвалы.

Они росли вместе, пятеро мальчишек живущих под одной крышей. Старший учил младших играть в карты. Средний был всегда самым сильным и часто пугал мелких хулиганов одним своим видом. Хотя кулаками тоже любил помахать и учил держать удар остальных мальчишек. Младший из Гандоров умел улыбаться так, что ему никто не мог отказать. Именно у него научились улыбаться Клэр и Фиро. Клэр впервые улыбнулся спустя год, после того как попал в семью Гандор. Фиро понадобилось больше времени. Зато с тех самых пор эти двое всегда улыбались одновременно и одинаково заразительно.

Всегда вместе. Впятером гуляли, впятером отбивались от почти взрослых – уже не хулиганов – бандитов. Они так же и побратались: сидя в темном подвале после жестокой драки, трое родных братьев и два приблудных пацана. Адреналина было столько, что раны почти не болели, только кровь стекала с еще не отошедших от горячки боя мальчишек и незаметно смешивалась от мимолётных дружеских и подбадривающих движений. Разбитый нос, порезанная рука, разодранная о камни мостовой нога и сбитые костяшки пальцев. Кит, единственный почти невредимый, смотрел на ребят задумчиво, а потом взял оставшийся от бандитов нож и разрезал себе ладонь. Молча, как делал всё. Когда и его кровь смешалась с кровью остальных, Фиро засмеялся громко, открыто, подпрыгнул высоко-высоко в воздух и его совсем не смущало, что ловить его пришлось Клэру. Так вместе они и упали.

А трое Гандоров замерли – они впервые услышали смех своих братьев.


	2. Аккуратная девочка и храбрый мальчик идут рука об руку

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Взрывчатка - детям не игрушка.

Аккуратный дом, аккуратные родители, странные увлечения и странный друг – он всегда залазил к ней в окно, потому что его не пускали через дверь. Она с детства любила экспериментировать, и каждый раз замирала в предвкушении, смешивая новые ингредиенты. Ей всё было интересно, но особенно ее манил огонь. Девочка часами могла наблюдать за переливами красно-желто-синих лепестков, забывая обо всем.

Но однажды что-то пошло не так. Что-то, от чего ей было больно и жарко, и страшно, и никогда-никогда-никогда я больше... додумывать эту мысли Нис каждый раз боялась, и от этого становилось только хуже от собственного бессилия. Но пришел Джакуззи, постучал ей в окно и заставил посмотреть на себя. Она больше не аккуратная девочка, значит он тоже. Они теперь под стать друг другу.

Девочка с повязкой на глазу плачет и смеётся – она счастлива. Ей вторит мальчишка, с опухшим от свежей татуировки лицом, который всегда хотел быть самым сильным, а ради неё – начал плакать. Нис высовывается из окна и вешается Джакуззи на шею. Они всегда будут рядом, бок о бок, и она снова сможет наслаждаться огнем.

За это она любит ревущего мальчишку в своих объятиях ещё больше.


End file.
